something in between
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Elizaveta tersenyum memandangi kertas. Gilbert merasa diselingkuhi. {AU} {light!sci-fi}


**something in between**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance/(light)Sci-Fi. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU. setting kantor NASA.

 _(Elizaveta tersenyum memandangi kertas. Gilbert merasa diselingkuhi.)_

* * *

"Lihatlah betapa cantiknya dia!" Elizaveta berseru, wajahnya cerah, dan tawa kecil menyusul kemudian.

Gilbert menyusupkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. "Terserah." Dia merasa seperti perempuan. Siapa memangnya yang seringkali merumitkan suasana dengan kata itu? Perempuan. Ya, benar, tepat sekali, lalu, Gilbert semakin sadar, dunianya bisa terbalik jika lama-lama menempel dengan Elizaveta. Tapi bukan dia yang mau, tentu. Hatinya! Dan hati Elizaveta, _barangkali,_ dia menyapukan tangan ke depan wajahnya secara imajinatif, berujar _aameen_ di dalam hati. Ups, romansa kacangan? Gilbert terima saja, karena dia rasa dia memang butuh cinta dari lawan jenis dan dia tidak peduli ejekan apapun atas itu.

"Lihat, lihat, garisnya begitu—"

"—Cantik. Sudah, aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kita anggap Charon itu lelaki? Aku bosan mendengar kata itu sejak New Horizons mengirimkan data-datanya kepada kita. Terutama, ke tanganmu."

"Tidak mau," Elizaveta mendelik, kertas cetakan itu masih diangkat tinggi di udara sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Nanti kauprotes. _Aku lebih tampan_ , kau akan bilang begitu, dan aku yang akan jadi bosan."

"Sesekali bertukar posisi, dong. Aku terus yang seperti perempuan di antara kita," Gilbert mengalihkan diri dengan menuju superkomputer di samping Elizaveta. Mengakses data dengan kunci pembuka berupa ketikan nomor pengenalnya yang dua belas digit lebih namun dia mengingatnya segampang menyebutkan nama Elizaveta.

"Oke, aku sudah menetapkan keputusanku," Elizaveta meletakkan kertas di atas instrumen-instrumen pengendali komputer. "Aku akan meneliti geologi Charon."

"Atas dasar?" Gilbert mendelik, mengabaikan sebentar data-data yang barusan dia akses.

"Lihat ini," gambar itu diangkat lagi, sekarang membuat Gilbert juling, Elizaveta nyaris membuatnya berciuman dengan benda bundar di atas kertas.

"Apanya?"

Elizaveta memutar bola mata, dasar mereka memang berbeda, dia spesialisasi bebatuan di luar bumi dan Gilbert lebih pada bintang-bintang dan gelombang-gelombang yang terdeteksi di ruang hampa. "Masih belum bisa menebak? Sini kujelaskan," dia menunjuk sekitar ekuator Charon, menyusuri sampai agak ke utara, memperjelas suatu pola seperti garis yang 'membelah' satelit Pluto tersebut.

"Kau tidak menjelaskannya," Gilbert mengerutkan hidung lalu mendorong kertas itu, "kau cuma menunjuknya. Sayangnya aku pintar, jadi aku bisa menebak. Penelitian peristiwa geologis yang menimbulkan retakan itu, bukan?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan hadiah Nobel atas itu," Elizaveta menaruh kertas di bawah layar superkomputer.

Gilbert termangu. Elizaveta. Menerima Nobel. Mungkin saat itu dirinya sedang duduk di mobilnya sambil mengunyah keripik. Karena dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di sini selain menjadi robot! Apa yang harus dia sentuh agar dia bisa ... mengejar? Berlari? Dia butuh sebuah mimpi.

"Omong-omong, kaubisa terus mengembangkan penelitianmu atas gelombang atau spektrum emisi bintang-bintang di galaksi lain sementara aku sibuk dengan apa yang sedang ingin kuanalisis."

Gilbert mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya yang terkepal di depan bibir. "Akan kucoba ... nanti. Ya, walau harus kuakui, kau yang akan duluan dapat penghargaan."

"Ooh, kurekam itu, Beilschmidt!" Elizaveta mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di superkomputernya. Ia mendelik, "Eeh, Matthew, Matthew, sini sebentar! Bisa berikan aku data satelit-satelit Jupiter yang letaknya terluar? Atau setidaknya berikan aku otoritas saat ini juga untuk mengakses data-datamu? Aku butuh itu sebagai perbandingan dan analisis terhadap Charon."

Gilbert cuma mendengarkan.

"Boleh ... tentu saja," Matthew menjawab, nyaris tak terdengar, "aku harus mencari Mathias dulu ... nanti setelah aku kembali ikutlah denganku."

"Siap!" Elizaveta menghormat dua jari. Lantas kembali memandang Gilbert, "Tuan, halo, kau masih di sini?"

"Apakah saat kita sama-sama sibuk dengan penelitian, kita akan tetap saling mencintai?"

Elizaveta mengedipkan mata lebih cepat. Mulutnya terbuka sebentar, tertutup lagi, dan matanya berhenti berkedip ketika Gilbert seolah menjelma menjadi orang lain; diam dan mematung. Kapan Gilbert bisa seperti ini, selain dua-tiga kali dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya? Dan Elizaveta jarang sekali mendapatinya.

Wanita itu kemudian terkekeh. Berjinjit. Ini kantor tapi semua sedang sibuk, dia menjamin Gilbert dengan kecup singkat pada bibir. "Tentu saja," dia mundur lalu mengedipkan salah satu mata, lantas kembali sibuk pada komputernya.

Oke, mulai saat ini mungkin Gilbert akan diselingkuhi dengan sebuah benda langit, bundar dan cuma mengorbit. Gilbert sadar, namun dia tersenyum saja. _Ini wanitaku_ , katanya, dengan bangganya sambil memperhitungkan data-data yang baru saja disampaikan satelit. _Di mana lagi kaubisa mendapat wanita yang selalu bersemangat, huh, Gil?_

* * *

trivia:

 **Charon** , salah satu bulan Pluto. Satelit terbesar di tatasurya jika diadakan perbandingan antara satelit:planet induknya (karena Pluto kecil, Charon itu jadi dianggap besar). **Kanyon** ditemukan di ekuatornya. **Kutub utara** nya merah-karat, seluruh permukaan putih-kelabu.

* * *

a/n: jumat ini hari longgar ehe makanya pagi2 iseng aja ngetik ini. cheesyyyyyyyyyyyy aaaa but here try read this (apus spasinya yo): solarsystem. nasa. gov/ news/ 2015/ 10/ 01/ plutos-big-moon-charon-reveals-a-colorful-and-violent

aku buka2 situsnya nasa trus nemu charon dan semacem tertarik so jadilah corat-coret ini ww thanks for reading! o/


End file.
